Distance control systems of this type are used in modern vehicles, for example, as a parking aid. The measured values recorded by the distance sensors are converted and can be graphically illustrated on a display arranged in the vehicle interior. In other known distance control systems, the distance of the vehicle from the leading vehicle is measured at high vehicle speeds in order to regulate the vehicle speed accordingly.
In known distance control systems, the distance sensors are typically realized in the form of ultrasonic sensors that are integrated into the bumpers. The integration into a bumper results in a relatively low installation height that, in turn, leads to ground reflections of the ultrasonic sensors. These ground reflections can falsify the measuring signal and lead to an incorrect signal evaluation. The ground reflections furthermore limit the transmission and reception range of known distance sensors such that the detection range of known distance control systems is relatively short.